lostpediafandomcom_he-20200213-history
משתמש:דניאל עבדו/ארגז חול3
על ידי דמויות על ידי ג'ק * עצמו/ה/ה: Heroic Doctor * אנה לוסיה: Ana * Boone: Kid * דזמונד: Brother * סוייר: Cowboy * The Island: Heart of Darkness * Skeletons in the Caves: Adam and Eve על ידי Jason * קייט: Baby , Hero , Little Hero , Stupid Bitch * Mark Hutton: Hard Ass , Mr. Manager על ידי Johnny * הארלי: Friggin' Fabio , Huggy Bear , Ponyboy , * Drive Shaft: Suck Shaft על ידי Juliet * Colleen: Coll על ידי קייט * Aliases: Annie ("Tabula Rasa"), Lucy ("Left Behind"), Maggie Ryan ("Whatever the Case May Be"), Monica Callis ("I Do"), Joan Heart ("Born to Run") * Herself: Outcast ("Solitary") * Aaron: Goober ("Because You Left"), Baby ("The Lie"), Sweetie ("The Lie") * Claire: Honey ("White Rabbit") * Charlotte: Redhead * אדוארד מארס: Son of a Bitch ("Exodus, Part 1") * Kevin Callis: Kev ("I Do") * סוייר: Outcast ("Solitary"), Pig ("The Moth"), Sailor ("Outlaws"), Southern Pervert ("Whatever the Case May Be"), Tex על ידי Kelvin Joe Inman * האחרים: העויינים("Live Together, Die Alone") * דזמונד: Des, Desmundo ("Live Together, Die Alone") על ידי Kilo * סוייר: Tex על ידי Liam * עצמו/ה/ה: Clown With a Pretty Face That Sings Them * צ'ארלי: Baby Bro, Baby Brother , צ'ארלי Boy , Choir Boy , Lunatic , Rock God על ידי Lily * Drive Shaft: Drive Thru , Piece of Crap Band על ידי לוק * Alias: Jeremy Bentham ("There's No Place Like Home, Parts 2 & 3") * עצמו/ה/ה: The Hunter ("All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues"), Man of Faith ("Exodus, Part 2"), Old Uncle Johnny ("The Hunting Party") * בן: The Man Behind the Curtain ("The Man Behind the Curtain") * Boone: Son ("Deus Ex Machina"), Sacrifice ("Exodus, Part 2") * צ'ארלי: Excellent Bait ("The Moth"), Son ("House of the Rising Sun") * Elliott: Son ("Via Domus") * ג'ק: The Doctor ("All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues") , Man of Science ("Exodus, Part 2") * Michael: Pop * האחרים: Pharisees, Idiots ("The Man Behind the Curtain") * טום: Our friend with the beard * Warren: GL-12 ("Walkabout") * Captain Kirk: Piss-Poor Captain ("All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues") * Humans: The Most Dangerous Predators of All ("Hearts and Minds") * The Island: Ethan's Turf , The Land of the Living ("Whatever Happened, Happened") * The Hatch: Bastard ("Deus Ex Machina") * Skeletons in the Caves: Our Very Own Adam and Eve ("House of the Rising Sun") על ידי Martin Keamy *Richard: בן's boyfriend על ידי Michael * Aliases: Kevin Johnson * עצמו/ה/ה: Old Man * Boone: Attack Dog ("Special") * ג'ין: Deranged Korean Guy ("House of the Rising Sun") * לוק: Bald Guy , Mount Baldy ("All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues") * סוייר: Buddy ("Exodus, Part 2") * סעיד: Sheriff ("House of the Rising Sun") * Susan: Babe ("Special") * Walt: Buddy ("Born to Run") , Little Man ("Special") * The Island: Damn Island ("House of the Rising Sun"), Haunted Damn Jungle ("Tabula Rasa") * סוייר's Gun: "Your Best Friend" ("Adrift") * Vincent: Buddy ("Tabula Rasa") על ידי Miles * ג'ק: Handsome * Daniel Faraday: Genius, Mr. Wizard * הארלי: Dingbat , Idiot , Tubby * סוייר: Boss * סעיד: The Arab, Maniac Iraqi על ידי Naomi * Daniel Faraday: Headcase * פרק לפידוס: Drunk * Miles Straume: Ghostbuster * Charlotte Lewis: Anthropologist * ג'ק Shephard: Moses, Doctor על ידי Neil * הארלי: Tubby , Bro * Bernard: Bernie , Bernie the dentist * סוייר: Inbred על ידי Paulo * סוייר: Hillbilly על ידי Penny * דזמונד: Des (or Dez) * Aaron: Sweetheart על ידי Pickett * Juliet: Jules על ידי Randy Nations * לוק: Colonel , Old Man על ידי Ray Shephard * ג'ק: Kiddo על ידי Roger Linus * סוייר: Chum, That Bastard * סעיד: That Animal על ידי רוז * Bernard: Rambo , Sweet-Tooth * צ'ארלי: Baby * Charlotte Lewis: Red * הארלי: Honey * Miles: Shorty על ידי סם אוסטין * סעיד: Hombre , Son על ידי סוייר or_BGsW7Mgg אנשים: * כינוי: סוייר (שם אמיתי "ג'יימס פורד"), לה פלאור * עצמו/ה: Big Bad Wolf, implies that he is Butch Cassidy when he calls ג'ק Sundance, New Sheriff in Town , Ghost of Christmas Future * Aaron Littleton: Baby Huey, Little Baby, That Thing, The Kid, Three Men & a Baby (with הארלי and צ'ארלי - "I counted הארלי twice") * Alexandra Linus: Implies that she is Chong when he calls Karl Cheech, Lollipop, Sally Slingshot, Sheena, Sister, Underdog * Amy: Sister * אנה לוסיה Cortez: Ana Lulu , Amiga, כלבה , Cupcake , Hot Lips , Lulu, Little Red Riding Hood, Lucy (from Peanuts), Muchacha, Ponce de Leon, Rambina , Sister * אנתוני קופר: Pops * Benjamin Linus: The Artist Formerly Known As Henry Gale, The Big Kahuna, The Boss, Bug-Eyed Bastard, Captain Bunny Killer, George, Gizmo, Yoda * Bernard Nadler: Aunt Suzy , Bernie , Norma Rae * Boone Carlyle: Boy , Metro, Son * Detective Calderwood: Croc Hunter , Doctor * Cassidy: Baby , Cass , Dimples * צ'ארלי Pace: Amigo , Babynapper , Chuckie, Has-Been Pop Star , Jiminy Cricket, Little Limey Runt , Munchkin, Oliver Twist , Reject From VH1 Has-Beens , Sport , Tattoo , Three Men & a Baby (with הארלי and Aaron - "I counted הארלי twice") * Charlotte Lewis: Red , Ginger * Christian: Daddy * Claire Littleton: Bar- (possibly Barbie), Mamacita, Missy Claire , Pregnant Girl , Sweetheart * Colleen Pickett: Broken Nose Man's Girl * Daniel Faraday: Danny Boy, Dilbert, Dr. Wizard , Geek , Mad Scientist , Wiz-Kid, Plato * Danielle Rousseau: French Chick , French Woman , Frenchy * דזמונד Hume: Scotty * אדוארד מארס: Surly Guy , That Poor Boy * Ellie: Blondie * Mr. Eko: Mr. Ed, Mr. Muscle, Shaft , Tracker * Elliott Maslow: Ansel, Cap'n Memento, Casanova, Champ, Chevy, Columbo, Judas, Nosey, Padre, Ralphie, Rerun, Scruffy, The Man With No Name * Ethan Rom: Jungle Boy , Ringer * פרק לפידוס: Shaggy, Yahoo, Kenny Rogers * Horace: Bastard , Boss , Chief , H , Our Fearless Leader * הארלי: Annoying , Avalanche , Barbar (mispronunciation of Babar) , Gumby, Chicken Little, Deepdish , Ese, Grape Ape, Grimace, Hammo , Hero, Hoss, Hulk, International House of Pancakes , Jabba, Jumbotron , Kong , Lardo , Mongo, Muttonchops, Montezuma, My Roommate, Number One Draft Pick , Pillsbury, Pork Pie , Rerun , Rotund , Sabu, Sir Hugo , Snuffy , Stay-Puft , Three Men & a Baby (with צ'ארלי and Aaron - "I counted הארלי twice") * ג'ק: Amarillo Slim, Brother , Chico , Cool Hand, Cowboy , Damn Spinal Surgeon , Daniel Boone, Doc , El Docko, The Doc, Dr. Do-Right , Dr. Giggles, Dr. Quinn , The Hero , Hoss , Jackass , Jacko , Metro , Saint ג'ק , Sheriff , Sundance (implying the he עצמו/ה/ה is Butch Cassidy}, Winner על ידי a Knockout * ג'ין: Boy , Bruce , Chewie , Chief , Crouching Tiger and Hidden Dragon (with Sun) , Daddy-o , ג'ין-Bo, ג'ין Senior , Kato, Mr. Miyagi , Old Man, Papa-san, Sulu , Torchy (deleted scene), Yo-ג'ין-bo * Juliet: Wise-ass * Karl: Bobby (Brady), Chachi, Cheech * קייט: Baby, Belle of Ball , Boar Expert , Freckles (now used על ידי Josh Holloway to Evangeline Lilly), Girl , Hon' , Honey, Kiddo, Little Lady, Magellan, The Mighty Huntress , The New Sheriff in Town , Pippi Longstocking, Puddin' , Sassafras , Sheena , Shortcake, Sugarpop, Sweetcheeks , Thelma , Timmy (from Lassie), Tinkerbell, Woman * Libby: Moonbeam , Shrink * לוק: Bald Bastard, Cue ball , Daniel Boone , Brutus, Gimpy McCrutch, Hoss , Johnny Boy, Colonel Kurtz, Johnny לוק , Mr. Clean , Tarzan, Wacko * Mary Jo: Baby , Sweetness * Michael: Boss , Captain , Captain Bligh, Chief , Daddy , Han , Hoss , Mickey , Mike , Mikey , Pilot * Miles: Bruce Lee from the Freighter, Donger, Ghengis, Bonsai , Enos , Mr. I-Speak-To-Dead-People * Munson: Costanza , Killer , Murgatroid , Punching Bag * Nikki: Jabronies - for Nikki and Paulo together (a term used in Professional Wrestling slang to refer to someone as an enhancement talent or a character of little significance), Nina * Paulo: Jabronies - for Paulo and Nikki together (a term used in Professional Wrestling slang to refer to someone as an enhancement talent or a character of little significance), Pablo , Zorro * Pickett: Blockhead, Boss, Chinatown, Broken Nose Guy, Broken Nose Man * Radzinsky: Quick Draw , Stu * Richard Alpert: buddy...with the eyeliner , Hoss * Roger Linus: DHARMA janitor , Skeletor * סעיד: Abdul , Al Jazeera , Ali , Boss , Boy , Brave One , Buddy , Captain A-rab (likely a reference to Captain Ahab, the captain of the Pequod in Herman Melville's Moby-Dick), Captain Falafel , Chief, Damn Arab , Genius , Gen-u-ine I-raqi , The Iraqi, Mohammed , Omar , Our Resident Iraqi, Red Beret Iraqi Republican Guards, Terrorist * Shannon: Barbie, Sticks , Sweet Cheeks * Sun: Betty , Crouching Tiger and Hidden Dragon (with ג'ין) , Madame Butterfly, Sunshine , Sweetheart, Tokyo Rose , * טום (Mr. Friendly): Bluebeard , Zeke * Walt Lloyd: Kazoo or Gazoo , Short Round , Kid , Tattoo , Six-Year-Old , Taller Ghost Walt People in General: * The Main Characters: The A-Team * האחרים: Perverts, Tribe of Evil Natives * Authority figures: Boss (usually with a sarcastic undertone) * Many people as well as various inanimate objects: Son of a bitch (apparently סוייר's favorite expletive) * Muslims: Islams * Women in general: Sweetheart *Outrigger owners: other Others Animals, Places, Objects, and Events: * Boar: Hunk of Ham * Beach Camp: Island Town * The DHARMA grapevine: The Coconut Telegraph * DHARMA van: Hippie car * Dynamite: Boom Sticks * The Barracks: New Otherton * The Caves: Cavetown * Halliburton case: Bitch * Hill on The Island: Mt. Vesuvius * The Island: This Damn Island , Home , Home Sweet Home , Middle of Damn Nowhere , Monkey Island , The Rock, The Wild * The Jungle: Jungle of Mystery , The Magic Forest , * Others' 1954 camp: Crazytown * Raft: Little Tub * Sex: Caught in a Net, Afternoon Delight * The Shark: Old Toothy, Toothy Sonofabitch * The Survivors' grapvine: Coconut Internet * Wherever the polar bears came from: Bear Village * The world visible through the window of his Barracks house: the TV על ידי סעיד * Aliases: Najeev * Claire: Pregnant Girl * Essam: Old Man * סוייר: Redneck , Son of a Bitch * Vincent: Missing Castaway על ידי Shannon * Boone: Bone-Head , Captain America , Dumbass , God's Friggin' Gift to Humanity , Idiot * ג'ק & סוייר together: (to קייט) your two boyfriends * Boone & לוק together: Jungle Pals * לוק: Psycho , Nutcase , Boone's New Boyfriend * Paulo & other men: random guys * סעיד: Arab Guy * The Caves: Rape Caves * The Island: Craphole Island , Mystery Frickin' Island * Walt: Webster (deleted scene) על ידי Starla * Hugo: My Rock על ידי Stuart Radzinsky * האחרים: Bastards על ידי טום * Juliet: Julie * Michael: Amigo * Mikhail: One-eyed Ruskie על ידי Walt * Michael: Jerk על ידי Warren * לוק: Colonel על ידי Fans על ידי Cast/Crew '''Characters: * אנה לוסיה: Banana Lucia * Mikhail Bakunin: Patchy * Shannon: Miss America * Shark: Ezra James Sharkington * טום: Mr. Friendly * The Monster: Frank Actors: * Matthew Fox: Foxy * Evangeline Lilly: Evey, Evie, Evi, Eve, Freckles (על ידי Josh Holloway) * Josh Holloway: Mr Catchphrase ( על ידי Dominic Monaghan in "The world according to סוייר"). The A-Team The A-Team is a fan term for the Lost characters who most frequently go on expeditions and/or participate in offensive or defensive strikes against האחרים. The composition of the A-Team is not fixed, but generally includes: * ג'ק * קייט * סוייר * לוק * סעיד References in Lost *There have been examples of some references to The A-Team in the show. For instance, צ'ארלי accused לוק of keeping him out of the loop and called expedition 'swanning off on the bloody A-Mission.' סוייר also used the term in , stating the 'A-Team' (in this case, קייט, סעיד and לוק) took all the guns. *סוייר used the phrases "jibba-jabba" and "lets roll" in the episode , which were catchphrases of Mr. T on the original ''The A-Team'' TV show. *A parody video on Youtube mixes various Lost scenes with the A-Team intro music, complete with credits, explosions, and B.A. Barracus' gold chain (which happens to be montaged on הארלי). Parody on YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tni4h7kRb-k Redshirts A Redshirt is a background character in a TV show, generally one whose primary purpose in the narrative is to get killed. The name comes from the original Star Trek series, where security personnel wore red shirts (vs. gold for command crew, blue for scientific, et al). There was usually at least one of them on exploration teams, and one of them would usually die. They have also been referred to as 'Socks' or 'Meat-Filled Socks' על ידי Damon and Carlton on their podcasts. Trivia *In the Season 2 Extras DVD feature, "The World According to סוייר," several of the actors, writers, and producers are interviewed throughout a montage of סוייר-specialty nicknames. **Daniel Dae Kim says that, for those who like to find Easter eggs, there is one instance when ג'ין calls סוייר "Chewie." **Evangeline Lilly says that Josh Holloway now calls her "Freckles" off-screen, because he found the nickname so appropriate. יוצר הכינויים של סוייר ישנו טור ב ABC.com שנותן כינויים לאנשים בהתבסס על כמה שאלות. להלן רשימה של הכינויים שניתנו, בסדר אלפבתי: *איש זקן *דר. צחקוק *הוקינג *הנסיך צ'ארלס *טיפקס *מעוות *נורת אור *ציפור חופשית *שואי ראו גם *כינויי מעריצים *זוגות קישורים *הכינויים של סוייר - בABC.com